Snow Kiss
by Vanidades
Summary: Shuichi describes what happened after that kiss he shared with Yuki, that cold night in New York, and how grateful he is of having Yuki with him. Giftfic for Julin Mizumi! R


_Hello my dear readers, and welcome to 'Snow Kiss', this project was inspired by a song that goes by that name and it's a product of my frustration… SO yeah.. Whatever, this is a giftfic for Julin Mizumi, whose birthday is today and I would like to wish her a wonderful birthday and well, send lots of love in her way!_

* * *

I remember that day… as if it was today. I can still feel the coldness of his lips pushing against mine, those soft lips that once pierced my mouth with rudeness but now everytime he kisses me is just tenderness what they emit, as if he was afraid to break me. Hell! I don't blame him… I can't! I mean, compared to him I'm nothing but a single rose and he's the whole bouquet; he wraps me around in those strong arms and I feel like I'm melting snow in summer. 

But as I was saying… I still remember that day, that kiss still lingers in my lips… It was so cold… It was as cold as winter, but for us, it was the spring of a wonderful new life, one that we decided to start together.

He is sitting in front of me right now, and I still can't believe it. I cannot bring myself to believe this is the Eiri Yuki I met that day in the park, I mean… He's still being that same egocentric bastard I met a few months ago, but… there's more light in him now than before, he's not that afraid to tell me what he feels even though it can take him a shit load of time to spit it out.

He's reading… as always, while I just take my time to look at him, his locks are still as blonde as when I met him… That perfect blonde that never fades away, and his eyes… those eyes are no longer an enigma to me, I can now read them like the back of my hand, now I understand that they were never an enigma, they were just trying to tell all those things he could never say, and his body still has that same nicotine smell that drives me nuts!

I keep looking at him, and he returns the look from behind his thick glasses, I've never said this to him, but he looks stunning with those glasses, they make him look sexier than what he already is, and that is much to say.

He quirks an eyebrow and closes the book, a smirk coming to his mouth and I can swear I'm already drooling in my end, he opens his mouths and starts speaking in that nonchalantly tone of his, I can watch his lips move trying to deliver a message to my head, but I can't register it… I tilt my head to one side as he smiles and rolls his eyes, standing up and placing the book on the coffee table, moving towards me as I sink in the couch while I can feel my face burning.

He stops in front of me, his knees resting besides my legs, he bents over and his face comes closer, he removes his glasses and places them softly in the couch's armrest, he smirks once again and whispers at my ear, "You're blushing…" he says as he leaves a chuckle after the whisper, I gulp and sulk more as his face stands an inch or even less than that close to mine, "You look cute when you blush." He says as he laughs and I pout and look away. "Even cuter when you do that." He replies to my act as I sulk even more (If possible) in the couch.

Dear Buddha help me!

He's getting closer! But wait! He stops, I look at him just to find out that he's shifting our positions, he sits in the couch and at the same time moves me to sit in his lap, facing him, my knees besides his thighs, and then… another smirk.

I swear he's a cat! How can he pull this stuff around? I don't know! But Buddha, _bless_ him and his abilities!

He puts his arms around my waist, and I'm already melting once again, "You haven't been yourself today, brat. Something's up… What's in your mind?" he asks me, he can read me as a book… But now that I think about it, he always has read me like a book; I shake my head and he smiles at me… a smile I, alone, am the only one that gets to see and because of that I'm so happy.

I smile back at him, and he just pulls me closer for a hug, thing he doesn't do too often but when he does it, he makes sure to let me know they come from the heart.

His long fingers run along my spine as my hands stroke those golden locks someone bestowed upon this man whose arms I lie between, they smell so nice, I can tell he's been using my strawberry-scented shampoo, I laugh as he perks up, but he doesn't want to break the hug.

"What are you laughing about?" he asks as I still run my small fingers across his scalp.

"You've been using my shampoo, haven't you?" I ask with a silly tone as he chuckles.

"I ran out of mine, what do you want me to do?" Lame excuse, Eiri Yuki, but I'll forgive you.

"Go out and buy some of your own… You're a rich man yet you can't afford for your own shampoo?" I ask as I giggle and I breathe his scent once again, this time a deep breath as his hands come to a stop in my back.

I quirk my eyebrow and break the hug just to find him grinning at me, I grin back only to be pulled closer for a kiss… I hesitate, his lips are still cold, I take it that he hasn't smoked today; I open my mouth giving in for the invasion of that caffeine-flavored tongue of his, I moan as he smirks triumphantly against my mouth.

He breaks the kiss as his hands move to my head, playing with my hair, tugging it as I just give in to the touch and close my eyes with a smile on my face, "You purr," he says as my eyes snap open and I quirk my eyebrow, "You purr, you're like a kitten. Everytime I do this you purr," he says to me as I blush once again, this time sticking my tongue out and winking at him.

"You moan while you sleep, silly." I tell him as he shakes his head and resumes the action he was doing on my head before, "Yes you do, hon, believe me." I say nodding as he starts to stroke my head softly shaking his head. He looks so cute… I want to eat him with kisses!

I pull him closer, my forehead resting on his, exchanging looks as he kisses the top of my nose, "Do you want to know what I was thinking about?" I ask as he nods, "Do you remember that night I went to look for you in New York?" I ask as he rolls his eyes and breaks the short distance between us.

"I thought we got over that already, Shuichi," He says as he looks away, a slight pout on his mouth.

"Don't get mad, Yuki! Is not like that! I swear!" I say as he looks at me and quirks an eyebrow, "You see… I was just thinking about what happened that day."

"And what happened?" he asks as I just grin at him with an 'I'm not telling' face as he just pulls me close and kisses me, one of those kisses that know how to leave me completely breathless.

His soft hands travel through my back, sending shivers down my spine, as I give in to the touch… to the kiss… As I give in to my desire to lie between those two strong arms. His hands keep traveling down, and down until they reach my lower back, where they stop, his fingers slip in my pants, tracing an imaginary horizontal line, as I give a slight moan as a reply.

My hands have fallen to his chest, entangling in the soft silk shirt of his pjs, pulling him closer, I take over the kiss now, as I can feel him smile as he kisses me, I'm trying my best here as he just keeps on matching me, until he takes over again, for some reason I cannot keep up with him, he has far more experience with this than me, not that I mind of course, I enjoy every moment of it.

I work on the buttons of his shirt, and that's when we take off, off to those sweet hours of love-making, he's gentle yet so passionate, his fervor is so awesome, every touch is pure bliss that sends me to oblivion, to a place far away from this Earth, it sends me to our haven, a haven safe from the dangers of this world, safe from people's intolerance, from their gossips and insults, it's a place where we can be ourselves, where we can share our love.

He kisses me once again, after everything's done, as I lie breathless on top of him, my hand is still playing with his locks, they're all damp now, but it doesn't keep me from splaying with them, he takes a deep breath and raises his head to take a better look at me, "Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?" He asks me as we lie in that goddamn couch, it's so small… The only thing covering us is his big shirt, and it's damn cold.

I snuggle closer to his warmth and I smile, taking a deep breath of that after sex smell you know that still lingers and you enjoy it, I place my arms in his chest, getting up on them, resting my chin in one of my hands as he quirks an eyebrow, "I told you already, silly." I say as he tilts his head to one side, "I was thinking about that night in New York." I say as he brings one of his hands to my head once again to start playing with my hair.

"I know that, idiot, but I want to know what happened that night." He says as I just give to the touch and close my eyes.

I open my mouth to start explaining, "Heh, maybe it didn't happen to you, but that day… or maybe before, I dunno… I made an oath to myself, an oath that I would never leave you alone… That I would keep looking forward for both of us, no matter how rainy it could be in our world, how down it might go… I'll always be there for you." I say as I open my eyes to find him smiling at me, that innocent smile he gives to me, and just to me.

"That day was the beginning of a new life for us, wasn't it brat?" He asks me as I just blush and nod, how did he know? I have no idea, but he did, and I'm glad that he noticed, that he thinks the same way I do.

"I still remember that kiss…" I say as he looks to one side, looking outside of the wall of glasses we have in the apartment.

"It's snowing," he whispers but I can't quite get it.

My eyes follow his, and I finally get it: it's snowing, "Yuki… It looks beautiful… I wanna go outside!" I say as I stand up and he follows but he caught my wrist before I could move any farther.

I look around and quirk an eyebrow, "Are you planning on going outside all naked, brat?" He asks as I blush and he covers me with his shirt, he wraps my body with the silk shirt, as he pulls up his pants, I look so puny in this shirt, he looks at me and smiles, taking the box of cigarettes that was on top of the coffee table, opens it and takes one along with the litter, he smiles as he glances as the picture, a peaceful smile, I tug on his pants as he sighs and takes my hand.

We move to the door and he opens it, a gust of wind comes inside of the house and I shudder as he pulls me closer to his body, "Why would you want to come outside if you cannot take the cold weather, idiot?" he asks me in a mocking tone as I cling to his body and pout, "I'm just kidding, come on, we're not out already…" he says as he walks me to the balcony.

I let go of him, it wasn't that cold at all, maybe it was just the sudden change of temperature, I run to the rail, watching the snow fall and the people walking by the complex, they're looking up, they spot me and start waving at me… I wave back and giggle as Eiri lights up his cigarette and comes to the rail, he stands besides me, watching the people that are waving, he looks happy even though he's not smiling. He waves back, but is just a weak wave, not too enthusiastic, I look up to him and smile, he looks back and ruffles my hair.

People keep on watching and walking by, paparazzi's appear out of nowhere, I'm about to go inside, I don't want to be the center of attraction, but his hand stops me, he pulls me closer to him, "Stay here…" he whispers as I smile and rest my head in his shoulder, the paparazzi's smile fondly and take pictures, I look up at Eiri who's still smoking, and then I look up to the sky, watching as a snowflake comes down, it's heading towards me, I close my eyes and jerk up as I feel the cold touch of it landing over my lips, I feel as Eiri shifts his position, his hands around my face, one of them holding the cigarette… I open my eyes just to find him coming into me, "Yuki… Yuki, stop." I whisper as he shush me.

"Shh… Stand still…" He says as he comes closer and licks the melting snowflake, "Damn it's cold…" He says as I just giggle and he kisses me full length, after some seconds of that nicotine flavored kiss he breaks away and licks his lips, "That was cold." He says as he kisses the top of my nose, and I can here the cheering of the people walking by, I blush furiously as I touch my lips and Eiri resumes his smoking and pulls me close.

People keep cheering as I keep looking at him, "Thanks… Eiri." I say as tears start welling up in my eyes, he looks at me and quirks an eyebrow as one of his hands dry my tears, his face asking what was wrong, "Thanks for giving me the most beautiful thing of this world… A blossoming spring in the middle of a cold winter… Thanks…" I say as tears run down my face, I feel so stupid… Why am I crying? And most of all, the people are still watching.

Eiri puts his cigarette down and turns it off in the ash tray, his arms wrap around my waist as his forehead comes to rest in mine, "I thank _you_, Shu… Because of you I came to know the most beautiful thing of life… And that is… To know that I wasn't alone… That I always had a light guiding me… And that light was you. I'm sorry that I almost broke your perfect essence, I promise it won't happen again," his face keeps coming closer, "I thank you… For showing me how to trust again… How to love again, and more than that… For letting me be myself around you, for loving me for me… For melting that thick cover of snow that was covering me… That ice barrier that once surrounded my heart… Thanks for melting it with you light… With your sunshine." He says as he kisses my tears away, "Thanks for making me happy, Shuichi." He whispers as his lips come forth mine, I kiss him back, my slender arms wrapping around his neck like a snake would wrap against it's pray.

I'm so glad, Lord… I'm so glad that I belong to such a man like Eiri Yuki, and that he clearly belongs to me, I'm so glad you gave the chance to meet him in this life… So glad to be able to stay by his side and make him happy. Thank you… Thank you for blessing me like this, with the existence of the only thing I need more than my life… For blessing me with more than a snow kiss… For blessing me with an angel.

* * *

_Well… This is the end! Hope you all enjoyed it! Specially you, Julin! After all it was made for you! Thanks for your friendship and for always being there! You're a blessing! Thanks so much my friend! _

_Now… Is time for all of you to review or leave some constructive criticism! See ya laterz! And Julin, sorry for uploading it so late, FF didn't let me go through with it! –cries-_


End file.
